


Your Obedient Servant (Dance for Dominance)

by kylorenben



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A take on Your Obedient Servant, Dominance Battle, I don't know if this qualifies as a fic I just really like this idea, No shipping?? Mostly, Tango battling, Waltz battling, You can see it if you want to, dance battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/pseuds/kylorenben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a script format idea I've had bouncing in my head for a few days. It's the lyrics of Your Obedient Servant with stage directions (kinda) to describe what's happening.</p>
<p>Burr is absolutely furious about Hamilton's decision to defend Jefferson instead of him. This incites a tango battle as they match wits and challenge each other to a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Obedient Servant (Dance for Dominance)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it? It's just an idea I had floating in my head, and since I can't draw this was the best I could do. I may have seen this idea from somewhere but for the life of me I can't remember where. Let me know if you've seen it before.

 

BURR: 

(S _sitting at a table, glass of beer in hand. He’s gripping it angrily, looking down at it._

How does Hamilton, 

an arrogant, immigrant, orphan

bastard, whoreson, 

somehow endorse

Thomas Jefferson, 

_(Stands, slamming his drink down)_

His enemy! 

A man he’s despised since the beginning

Just to keep me from winning?

_(Pushes away from the table and walks around it)_

I wanna be in the room where it happens—

 

BURR AND COMPANY:

The room where it happens

The room where it happens

 

BURR:

_(Hamilton appears at the opposite side of the stage, fantasy or real we don’t know. Burr points at him angrily, Hamilton approaches.)_

You’ve kept me from—

 

BURR AND COMPANY:

The room where it happens

 

BURR:

For the last time

_(Hamilton grips his hand that was pointing, accepting it as a dance proposal and Burr places his other hand on his hip. Hamilton places his other hand over Burr’s. Both are angry.)_

 

Dear Alexander:

( _Burr starts the dance, leading, pushing Hamilton back with his steps, aggressive but graceful)_

 

I am slow to anger

But I toe the line

As I reckon with the effects

Of your life on mine

I look back on where I failed

And in every place I checked

_(Burr leans in close, only an inch or two away from his face as he says disrespect)_

The only common thread has been your disrespect

_(Burr pulls their faces away immediately, turning them and starting to dance the opposite direction)_

Now you call me “amoral,”

A “dangerous disgrace,”

If you’ve got something to say

Name a time and place

Face to face

 

( _Burr spins Hamilton away from his body, bringing him back and dipping him)_

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant

_(He lets go, letting Hamilton drop on his ass)_

A dot Burr

 

[HAMILTON]

_(Gets up immediately, positioning himself as the lead this time, hand on Burr’s hip. Dance continues)_

Mr. Vice President:

 

I am not the reason no one trusts you

No one knows what you believe

I will not equivocate on my opinion

I have always worn it on my sleeve

Even if I said what you think I said

You would need to cite a more specific grievance

_(Spins Burr out, letting him hang there as he reaches in his pocket. A rolled up papercomes out, he hands it to Burr as he pulls him back in)_

Here’s an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements

 

[BURR]

_(Drops the scroll between their hands, eyes rolling)_

Sweet Jesus

 

[HAMILTON]

_(Turns Burr, dances with him in the opposite direction)_

Hey, I have not been shy

I am just a guy in the public eye

Tryin’ to do my best for our republic

I don’t wanna fight

But I won’t apologize for doing what’s right

 

( _Breaks the dance to kneel down in front of him, holding one hand of Burr’s)_

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant

_(Kisses hand)_

A dot Ham

 

[BURR]

_(Pulls him back up angrily, dance continues, Burr at lead)_

Careful how you proceed, good man

Intemperate indeed, good man

Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or

Prepare to bleed, good man

 

 

 

[HAMILTON]

_(Hamilton forces his lead, they aren’t moving very far across the stage now, back and forth with their fight for dominance)_

Burr, your grievance is legitimate

I stand by what I said, every bit of it

You stand only for yourself

It’s what you do

I can’t apologize because it’s true

 

[BURR]

_(Pushes their hands away, standing toe to toe to him)_

Then stand, Alexander

Weehawken. Dawn

Guns. Drawn

 

[HAMILTON]

_(Smirks)_

You’re on

 

[BURR AND HAMILTON]

_(The dance picks up again for just a moment, they twirl across the stage)_

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant

 

[HAMILTON]

_(Pushes their hands away, fixes his suit, Burr mimics this)_

A dot Ham

 

[BURR]

A dot Burr


End file.
